


It All Started With a Text

by xSarah_Hannah



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Minor Torchwood Team Interaction, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarah_Hannah/pseuds/xSarah_Hannah
Summary: Jack sends Ianto a dirty text while they're at work, Ianto plays along with his game and before long they both reap the consequences.PWP that I wrote in maybe half an hour, might not be good, but my brain had ideas and this happened.





	It All Started With a Text

Ianto’s phone buzzes in his pocket as he is making Jack a cup of coffee, he’s on his way to give Jack the mug when he pulls out the phone to see what the message says. He thinks that it’s odd for Jack to be texting him during work, especially since he just left the other man’s office and is about to return to it any minute, but opens the message none the less.

The mug falls out of his hand and crashes to the floor before Ianto can do anything about it. The rest of the team’s heads whip around to see where the noise has come from, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Ianto dodges their questions and insists that nothing is wrong, that he’s okay, all the while aware of Jack’s gaze burning into his back as he cleans up the mess. 

The text message from Jack had contained a picture of the other man, clearly meant for only Ianto’s eyes. It had taken the Welsh man by such surprise that he had dropped the mug in an odd mixture of shock and arousal, something fairly consistent when it comes to Jack. 

Ianto busies himself tidying up the mug and making Jack another, deciding that if Jack wants to play a game then he’ll play along. 

“See something interesting on your phone Ianto?” Jack asks, an eyebrow quirked, when Ianto enters his office. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary sir, certainly nothing to write home about.” The younger man takes joy in the way Jack’s signature smirk falls.

He decides that the team meeting scheduled for later will be the perfect moment to get his payback. 

Mid-meeting as Jack is finishing up his speech Ianto sneaks him phone beneath the table and texts Jack back. ‘Wish that no one else was here so that you could have me bent over this table screaming your name.’ 

The sound of Jack’s phone echoes around the room and he excuses himself from the conversation to open the text. Ianto watches gleefully as Jack’s breathing hitches while reading the text. His eyes dart to the side, making contact with Ianto’s. 

Jack gestures for Tosh to take centre stage with her findings while he takes a seat and Ianto doesn’t miss the way he attempts to fix his trousers. 

When his own phone buzzes only a few minutes after Tosh has started speaking Ianto is hardly surprised. ‘I’m going to send them home early and follow through on that idea of yours. Take you slowly and have you screaming for me, begging me to let you have release. You’re going to be mine all night.’ This time it’s Ianto’s turn to shift awkwardly in his seat, looking up he sees Jack’s dark eyes trained on him. 

He’s only just aware of the others being sent home, his eye’s never leaving Jack’s, he knows that the rest of the team must know why Jack is sending them home but Ianto doesn’t have the capacity to care at the minute, all he can think about is Jack fulfilling his promise. 

The team haven’t even left the Hub yet but Jack is already on the other side of the table, pushing Ianto’s chair back slightly so he can sit on the table in front of him, leaning down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. 

It doesn’t take Jack long to have Ianto pressed up against the table, the two of them panting and rutting against one another as if their lives depend on it. 

“Jack, fuck me already.” 

Jack’s smile is wicked as he replies. “All in good time babe.” 

They make quick work of undressing so that Ianto is completely naked, his dick hard and waiting, and Jack is left in only his boxers. 

Jack pushes the Welsh man onto the table, so that he is lying flat on his back with his legs hanging over the edge. He teasingly drags his hands down Ianto’s body, playing with his nipples and caressing every area of skin, reducing the man to a panting mess by the time his hands reach the desired destination. 

Slowly Jack lowers himself to the ground, his hands hovering around Ianto’s hardness, not touching but close enough so that he can feel the heat. He moves his hands down further, caressing Ianto’s thighs before bringing them up to grasp his ass, parting the cheeks so that he can have perfect access. 

He begins by blowing softly over the pink hole, causing the man above him to jolt and cry out for him to “Get a bloody move on!” Jack smirks again, he loves how bossy his lover can be when the situation calls for it. Following Ianto’s wishes Jack moves forward again letting his tongue dart out and lick slowly around the hole. 

Ianto’s hands grasp the edge of the table, his entire body feels as though it’s on fire, small moans and gasps are leaving his mouth as Jack continues his ministrations. 

Eventually it’s all too much and Ianto cries out for Jack, letting him know that if he continues he won’t be able to keep that promise made what now feels like forever ago.

Jack takes pity on the man and rises from the floor, he leans across Ianto, their bodies flush, to capture his lips in a messy kiss. 

Ianto only realises that Jack is multi-tasking when he feels the first finger teasing his hole again. He gasps into Jack’s mouth as the digit enters him, his hips thrusting up onto Jack’s torso, desperate for some friction on his aching member. 

Jack continues to kiss him, slow and hot as he adds another two fingers, filling Ianto slowly, teasing him at every turn. 

“Jack.” Ianto groans out again. “Please, I need you.” Jack looks deep into Ianto’s eyes, with one last kiss he moves away, takes off his underwear and is back. 

Just when Ianto thinks he is finally about to get what was promised to him Jack turns him over, so that his feet are firmly planted on the floor and he is now facing the surface of the table. 

Jack lies across his back, so that his own member is resting against Ianto’s ass, so that he can whisper in Ianto’s ear. “‘Bend me over the table and fuck me so that I scream your name’ that was what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Ianto moans loudly and that is the only confirmation Jack needs to thrust deep into his lover in one swift move. 

He starts off slowly, the two of the panting in time, Ianto’s hands gripping the edges of the table so tightly Jack thinks that if he was a bit stronger he might actually be able to crack the table. 

In no time Jack picks up the pace, pounding into Ianto as the man makes good on his promise and begins to cry out, screaming Jack’s name for anyone and everyone to hear. Before long Ianto reaches his climax, with a bit of help from Jack’s hand which snakes around his body to grasp his aching dick, giving it a few quick pulls until Ianto is yelling out and coming. 

Jack follows soon after, slumping forward to lie on top of his lover, pressing kisses into his neck and whispering into his ear about how amazing he is, because Jack thinks he is exactly that, amazing.

“We should text more often.” Ianto says after a few minutes of silence, causing them both to laugh.


End file.
